Levitate
Levitate is an alchemy formula. It is acquired on the Volcano Slopes. It has the distinction of being the only alchemy formula required to complete the game. Story The Hero was seeking a way into the Volcano, and went to the Volcano Slopes seeking a way in. In the Volcano crater, an alchemist that had set up shop there advised him to use a cave in the Northern Jungle, at the foot of the Volcano. The hero told him a boulder was blocking the cave, and the alchemist taught the boy the Levitate formula that could move it. To use Levitate, the hero needed a rare Mud Pepper, which could be found in the Swamp. In the swamp, the hero defeated the Salabog attacking Blimp, and he thanked the hero with a Mud Pepper. The hero subsequently found several Mud Peppers in the Volcano and used them with Levitate to progress through the Volcano. Usage Levitate can only be targeted on Rock Boulders, and as such it is not used much in the game. When Levitate is targeted on a boulder, the boulder will hover into the air and move to the side, permanently opening the path. Levitate and Revealer are the only formulae that do not target enemies nor the player. After the Volcano is completed, Levitate is only used twice more in the game. At Nobilia Colosseum, levitating a boulder there prompts Tiny to investigate, and he will offer to throw the boulder away in a show of strength. Doing so opens a new area on the Cliff. This is completely optional. When returning to Antiqua later in the game, Levitate must be used in the Great Pyramid to solve a switch puzzle involving a boulder. Levitate can also be used on the Volcano Slopes, in the cave where a boulder traps the player in the cave with three Raptors. Using the Levitate formula allows the player to move the rock out of the way and leave the cave without defeating the Raptors; otherwise it vanishes upon their defeat. Training Levitate There is no point to leveling up Levitate, as doing so provides no benefits. However, if the player wishes to do so, the simplest way is in the Great Pyramid, with the boulder needed for the switch puzzle, and then return to Blimp to restock on ingredients as needed. Leveling up Levitate to 9:98 will require about 550 casts, costing 37,400 Jewels if ingredients are bought from Blimp. Casting Levitate costs 68 Jewels per cast. Levitate can be leveled up in Prehistoria in two ways, before having reached Antiqua, by either farming the Viper Commmander in the Volcano for them or by going back to Blimp in the Swamp when they don't have any left. The latter is very tedious however. As the Mud Pepper is a reward, the player can exceed 99 items this way. Skipping Levitate It is possible for the player to skip receiving or using Levitate and still manage to continue the game and reach Magmar (Prehistoria), sending them to Antiqua. It is also possible to skip the fight with Tiny (to retrieve the Diamond Eyes again), which requires use of Levitate. This is possible through use of the Dog-sniff exploit. It is one of the hardest ones to perform however and the player will have to perform it multiple times. For a list of all possible dog-sniff exploits and its mechanics, go here. Ingredients Levitate requires 1 part Water and 1 part Mud Pepper for each casting. Lowest prices per region for each casting: Trivia When you receive the Levitate formula and you already have a Mud Pepper, the boy will say he found one in the Swamp (although it is possible to skip the Swamp and still have one with the aforementioned exploit). Category:Alchemy